


Obscurals

by Lady_Lilith



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lilith/pseuds/Lady_Lilith
Summary: Since the Salem Witch Trials, children have lived in denial of their magic in fear. The US and Europe have had a boom in obcurals for nearly a century. Witch hunters still exist and the registry of newborn witches and wizards is failing. Credence x OC. ANGST and ACTION and smut.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Character(s), Credence Barebone/Reader, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 7





	Obscurals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them fanfic. I do not own any of the characters and parings will come later in the story. Picks up shortly after FBWTFT. Will not follow CoG.

"What do you remember?"

A man I have never seen and brings no memories to mind sits in front of me. Addressing me with calmness and patience. His hair, a bright brown that is almost blonde. His accent is notably British. But no memory comes to mind. No inkling of residual emotions or instinct.

"Nothing, sir. I do know that I do not know who you are."

The man smiles at me in an embarrassed fashion and nods,

"Forgive me. Being forward is not one of my strong suits. My name is Newt, Newt Scamander. I am a wizard and you are a young witch. I believe that you are around the age of twenty."

Staring at the man, I feel something for a moment. A tingle. A sensation of something stirring within me. The man...Newt...smiles sweetly at me and I feel my stirring calm.

"How do I know what you are saying is true?"

He nods slightly to himself before offering me his hand,

"Look around you. This was a church. Now all you can see is ashes and crumbled cement and wood. This was done by you, my dear. The dwellers of a neighborhood close by tried to kill you. They feared you as they fear anything they do not understand. Muggles, what we in the British Isles call people without magic, have been known throughout their history to harm, maim, and kill people like us."

Glancing around me, I see the damage that I could only compare to thoughts of war. Freezing when my eyes find the shape of a person scorched onto a nearby wall, my breathing hitches and something stirs again.

"It's okay, my Lady. They won't hurt you anymore and I wouldn't ever dare try to harm you. I want to take you somewhere safe before more muggles come to inspect the sound of the explosion."

Sharply, I turn to him. My breathing hitches and I grab his hand immediately. Fear slammed into my body and I found my way onto my feet before letting the strange man lead us quickly into the woods surrounding the former church. All the while, I could hear hasty footsteps approaching from the adjacent side of the rubble. Once we were a good distance away, Newt turned to me and held comfort in his eyes.

"I'm going to apparate us somewhere safe, okay? You will feel a tug and pull and won't be able to breathe for a few seconds but you are not in any danger anymore. I promise."

All I do in response is nod and hold tighter to his hand as then there is a sharp pull at my torso and I can't inhale. Everything in sight swirls and ripples before I find my feet no longer on grass but on carpet. Instantly doubling over and heaving from the momentary lack of air, the stirring starts again. This time physically manifesting as a black mist slowly erupting from my skin. I let out a cry in panic and start to involuntarily convulse as less and less of my skin shows and is instead a thick black cloud. Fear... neverending and overpowering...until...

Those brown eyes were full of sadness and understanding and courage. Something mixes with the fear now. I look down from his eyes and I see a mouth moving. Repetitive words coming out but not registering to my ears so I try to replicate the words.

Is olay? The handsome face shakes their head.

Is okay? The face shakes only slightly.

It's...a nod...okay... He nods before continuing to speak and eventually the words register to my ears.

"It's okay."

Hands are on my upper arms. Gentle but I know they are present.

"I know...the same happened to me when Newt brought me home too."

Our eyes meet and I tilt my head to my left.

"...like me?"

Barely above a whisper and all the clouds and mist conform back into my skin and I breathe shallow breaths.

"Yes, I'm like you. I can do it too. That means that you can get control too. You can get control."

Sharply I inhale as a jerk from the last sensation of my mist return to my body. Still, our eyes look at each other as I step away with recognizable uncertainty resignated in me.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

A hand came to rest on the new man's shoulder and Newt came into my field of vision. A smile ever-present on his face.

"This is Credence. We're at my home. You are safe as promised. Let me get a room set up for you."

In just a matter of blinking, he was gone and I was alone with another new man. Instantly, he looked physically shy and looked at the ground.

"It is really nice here. Miss Queenie and Miss Tina are more than nice. They live here too from time to time. They both have work so they are mainly here for meals and sleep. They'll probably be here shortly to welcome you and get you clothes and things."

Letting out a huff, my eyes gaze around at the room. The place looks bright. A contrast to the dark that emitted from moments ago. In fact, it was so bright that I felt a slight headache setting in my mind. The furniture was neat, clean, and overall looked like it came out of a catalog. Everything looked in place and warm...Do I look in place here? Do I look warm?... As a matter of fact...what do I even look like?

Gasping, I turn to the young man beside me with wide eyes,

"I need a mirror..."


End file.
